Heroic Punishments/Gallery
Images Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn getting punished for throwing a wild party against her parents' wishes. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3599.jpg|Garfield being shut outside and punished by Jon after he accidentally wrecks the latter's office. Tonguc_furiously_disowns_Shero_and_blame_him_for_losing_his_house_due_to_overdue_rent.png|Shero get punished by Tank and kicked out of house because of overdue rent and causing trouble. RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles getting punished and sent to her room by her father Drew for wrecking his home office. spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg|Mr. Krabs gets punished by King Neptune for stealing his crown which he was framed by Plankton and gets send it to Shell City and left to die in 6 days if SpongeBob fails to retrieve it, lifted his punishment. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|Felonious Gru and Lucy Wilde were both punished by Valerie Da Vinci for failing to capture Balthazar Bratt as well as being fired. Sherman_gets_punished_by_Mr._Peabody.png|Sherman gets punished by Mr. Peabody for using Leonardo’s flying machine without permission and destroyed the relic, testing their relationships. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom gets punished by Mr. Gino for breaking the kitchen as a result of being fired, lifted his punishment. Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. File:Home_Alone_1_kissthemgoodbye_net_0316.jpg|Kevin McCallister getting punished by his mother, Kate for fighting his older brother, Buzz and is sent to the third floor for the rest of the night. TLK-KnightBeatdown.jpg|The Guardian Knights were about to execute Optimus Prime for his "betrayal”, lifted his punishment. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Prince Adam being punished by the enchantress by being turned into a horrible beast for his selfish behavior. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg|Red being sended to the anger management classes by Judge Peckinpah for he was a short-tempered bird. Rainbow_Dash_and_Hospital_staff_S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash getting punished by the hospital staff for stealing the Daring Do book while Twilight watches. Cassandra Alexandra punishment.png|Cassandra was punished by her sister, Sophitia and was forced to work in the forge to fix the sword. Butters getting punished.gif|Butters getting punished by his grounded Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-3443.jpg|Riley Anderson getting punished by her dad over her terrible attitude at the dinner table. goblin_stern.png|The Goblin King grounding Fairy Princess Willow for a year for sneaking out, causing trouble, and endangering his kingdom. Norman_Babcock_getting_grounded.png|Norman Babcock getting grounded by his dad for trying to warn the school about the witch's curse, testing their relationships. Babe-movie-screencaps.com-5274.jpg|Rex gets chained as punishment for biting Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to break him and Fly from fighter over Babe herding the sheep. Greg_Roderick_punished.jpg|Greg and Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show for one month, lifted Greg's punishment. Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-312.jpg|Prince Adam being punished by the enchantress by being turned into a horrible beast for his selfish behavior in the 2017 live action version. Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his fathers orders.jpg|Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his father's orders, testing their relationships. Maisemac in Moscow3.png|Maisie MacKenzie getting punished by Sergei Jumpov for not doing her russian ballet dancing. Mowgli grounded.png|Mowgli getting grounded by the village chief for crossing the river to the jungle, lifted his punishment. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-com-2999.jpg|Aladdin is imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-7476.jpg|Tarzan getting punished by Kerchak for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family, although it causes Tarzan to exile himself and renounce his membership to the family, lifted his punishment. Screenshot_2019-06-02_07-00-30-484.png|Cavis Appythart (Bob) and Milward (Larry) gets punished and send to imprisonment by Constable (Jerry Gourd) for stealing the star from church, lifted their punishment. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Bob Parr gets punished and fired by the Insurance Company for injuring his boss Gilbert Huph as a refusal of saving a mugger victim just outside the building. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-7086.jpg|Friar Tuck getting unjustly punished and arrested by the Sheriff of Nottingham after the Sheriff steals the only coin from the poor box. Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2565.jpg|Theo/Turbo, along with Chet, getting punished by their boss, Carl after the boy's bike destroy The Garden, which led Chet’s argument with Turbo. Tim's grounded by his parents for abusing his brother.png|Tim Templeton was punished for 3 months by his parents for abusing his own baby brother and the other babies, and is forced to stay him with the Boss Baby until Tim Templeton gets along with him, lifted his punishment. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg|The Circus Bugs got punished by P.T. Flea for setting causing him to burn up by a flammable fly paper and gets fired from their jobs, lifted their punishments. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Flik getting punished and banished from Ant Island by Princess Atta for lying to her and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors, lifted his punishment when she know that Flik wasn't lying about it. Gosalyn's punishment from Darkwing Duck.jpeg|Gosalyn's punishment from Darkwing Duck. Homer yelling at Abe.png|Homer yelling at his father, Abe Simpson that he is no longer driving again. Hiccup disowned by Stoick.jpg|Hiccup getting punished by Stoick for disobeying his orders after he find out all about his friendship with Toothless, lifted his punishment. Shang 80.png|Mulan exposed as a woman to the Chinese Amy. Though Shang spares her life for saving his, the troops instead leave her behind. Thor Banished.jpg|Thor Odinson getting punished and disowned by Odin Borson for nearing started the second war between the Frost Giants and putting his friends in danger and was banished from Asgard to Earth as a result of his arrongance and stupidity, lifted his punishment. Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-9642.jpg|Spider-Man getting punished by Iron Man for putting the entire lives of other people at risk by his reckless ways as well as Iron Man took his spider-suit until he learnt a lesson, lifted his punishment. poe demoted.png|Leia Organa demoting Poe Dameron for his recklessness. Ocean Gem 002.png|Steven Universe getting punished and grounded by the Crystal Gems for unleashing Lapis Lazuil against their orders, testing their friendship. Fusion Cuisine 168.png|Steven Universe getting punished by Greg Universe and the Crystal Gems for going out with Connie and he got banned from watching TV. The_Triples_get_punished_by_Maya_and_Willy.png|The Triples gets punished by Maya and Willy for doing dangerous jokes and gets send back to the hive of reported for Miss Cassandra while cancelled the field trips, lifted his punishment. Coop_was_framed_by_Kat.png|Coop gets punished and grounded by his father Burt for doing something wrong or which he was framed by Mr. Kat during the series. Donkey_Kong_was_framed_for_losing_the_Crystal_Coconut.png|Donkey Kong gets punished and banished from Kongo Bongo Island by Cranky Kong for stealing the Crystal Coconut which he was framed by King K. Rool, testing their relationships and lifted his punishment. bumblebee gets punished.jpg|Bumblebee getting punished by Charlie Watson after he accidentally destroyed her house, lifted the yellow Autobot’s punishment. Inspector Gadget being fired by Chief Quimby for failing to stop Claw and ruining the science convention.jpg|Inspector Gadget's punishment, not only failing to stop Dr. Claw's plan, damaging the science convention and losing his job in the process, lifted his punishment. Marcus getting punished.png|Marcus Esparagus getting punished and grounded by his parents from ruining Carolina Rodriguez's job from using the elements from Ninja Masters, and he gets sent to his room, and he also gets banned from his phone, and video games, television, computers, internet, electronics, Riverland Amusement Park, slumber parties, and movie theaters. Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg|Dracula gets punished by Mavis when she discovered a Youtube video of him tossing Dennis off of the tower, testing their father-daughter relationship and lifted his punishment. Screenshot_2019-05-07_07-03-18-758.png|Judy Hopps gets punished by Chief Bogo for disobeying his orders, when she abandoned her post and for insubordination, and gets fired from her job if she fails to find Emmitt Otterton for 48 hours, lifted her punishment. File:Vlcsnap-2015-10-22-21h31m18s937.png|Ed is grounded for some unknown reason and is confined to his room by Sarah and Jimmy. cone.of.shame.jpg|Dug gets punished by Alpha, Beta, and Gamma for losing Kevin, they put him in the Cone of Shame. Spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-593.jpg|Peter Parker gets punished by his boss, Mr. Aziz for being late and failing to deliver the pizzas on time due to his Spider-Man duties, along with ripping off the Joe's Pizza sticker off his helmet, and gets fired from his job. South-park-s19e07c02-barabrady-gets-fired_16x9.jpg|Officer Barbrady gets punished by Mayor McDaniels for accidentally shoots Latino-American, also for the second time shoots David Rodriguez, and gets fired from his job. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-22-22-110.png|Maya gets punished and banished from the Honey Games by Beegood for racing down Slug Hill and broke the Honey Cup who was framed by Violet and her Team Tropolis. Stan_gets_punished_for_spend_Christmas_with_his_friends.png|Stan Marsh gets punished by his parents for going himself to spend time with his friends at Cartman's grandma's house in Nebraska for Christmas as his parents' permission after he was told not to go there for a holiday. Videos Cheaper By The Dozen|The Baker kids get grounded by Tom for their chaotic behavior and are forbidden from going to Dylan's birthday party. Family Guy - Chris Crashes Dirt Bike|Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. Ensign Paris|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. Steven Universe Alexandrite Disciplines Steven Fusion Cuisine Cartoon Network|Steven Universe getting punished by the Gems and Greg for trying to run away with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1,000 years. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules (2011) The Punishment|Greg and Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show. Disney Beauty & The Beast Prologue (1080 HD)|Prince Adam gets punished by Enchantress being a selfish and is transformed into a terrifying beast as punishment for his cold heart. Maggie Drives A Car - The Simpsons|Bart Simpson gets punished by Homer for not watching Maggie and is banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. Aladdin Prison Scene HD|Aladdin is imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. Power Rangers Samurai - Mike is suspended Episode 8 "Forest For The Trees"|Mike gets punished by Mentor Ji for putting himself and the other rangers in danger and his Samuraizer gets taken away. Static Shock - Pop's Girlfriend "Run Away From The Police"|Virgil Hawkins gets punished by his father, Robert for running away from the police, who turns out to be his new girlfriend and is grounded in the Static Shock episode, "Pop's Girlfriend". Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Power Rangers in High School Episode 1 "Day of the Dino"|Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford get punished by Principal Randall for breaking three school rules: Truancy, performing on school grounds without permission and tampering with the school sprinklers and are sent to detention for a week. Boss Baby - Tim Gets Grounded - Funny Movie Scene|Tim Templeton getting punished and grounded for three weeks by his parents for murdering the Boss Baby and other babies, and is forced to stay home with his brother Boss Baby as punishment until he learns to get along with him, testing their relationship and lifted his punishment. Phineas and Ferb Linda busts Candace for throwing a party|Candace Flynn getting punished for throwing a wild party against her parents' wishes. Category:Galleries